Pthumerians
's, the most common type of Pthumerians.]] The Pthumerians are a type of enemy in Bloodborne. Description As their name implies, Pthumerians are the residents of the ancient land of Pthumeru. They are humanoid beings, that exhibit a pale greyish color of skin, and a head with a permanent, expressionless face, with their mouths wide open. Additionally, most of the Pthumerians possess tall and thin frames, though retaining great and powerful strength. Their strange, almost "undead-like" appearance stems from being marked by the Eldritch Truth when they came in contact with the Great Ones. In-game, the player will find that many of the Pthumerians are, in fact, quite powerful, making the bulk of the roster of enemies that can be found within the Chalice Dungeons. An interesting quirk about most Pthumerians is that a lot of them are weak against Arcane damage. Lore Pthumerians were superhuman beings said to have unlocked the wisdom of the eldritch Truth. Old labyrinth carved out by themLower Pthumeru Chalice description is known to be a place in which an inquiry into the cosmos startedAugur of Ebrietas description.. Early Pthumerians were just serving as a guardians of the Great OnesGreat Pthumeru Ihyll Chalice description.. Pthumerian monarch was traditionally a woman who assumed a name with classical rootsSinister Pthumeru Ihyll Root Chalice description; one of such a monarchs was Yharnam, Pthumerian QueenYharnam Stone description.. Both the monarch and its capital received a title of Pthumeru Ihyll. Pthumerians Friendly * Pilgrim (Will only attack if provoked.) * Labyrinth Watcher (It is possible to find friendly watchers who will merely observe the player. They are always the naked kind.) Enemies *Bell-ringing Woman *Evil Labyrinth Spirit *Merciless Watcher *Keeper of the Old Lords *Kidnapper *Labyrinth Madman *Labyrinth Ritekeeper *Labyrinth Warrior *Labyrinth Watcher *Shadow of Yharnam *Undead Giant *Watcher's Gravedigger Bosses * Keeper of the Old Lords * Pthumerian Descendant * Pthumerian Elder * Shadow of Yharnam * Yharnam, Pthumerian Queen Notes * Most Pthumerians are weak to Arcane, though some are not. * A lot of weaker Pthumerian enemies will, in specific Chalice Dungeons, wield poisonous or flaming weapons. Meanwhile, stronger enemies might have flaming weapons and/or a "red buff". Trivia * Some enemies cannot be confirmed to be "True" Pthumerians; though their origins are vague, their anatomy is, quite simply, too Pthumerian to ignore. This is the case for the following: ** Church Giant ** Church Servant ** Kidnapper ** Undead Giant ** Martyr Logarius * The Graveguard Mask, worn by Dores, features what appears to be a Pthumerian's skinned face. * The entirety of Pthumeru is covered with red banners, decorated with extensive flower patterns. * The Pthumerians appear to have a specific and consistent dagger design, this design is that of a serpentine blade. ** Yharnam herself uses a much more intricately designed and decorated dagger. ** Martyr Logarius is another who wields a shortsword of similar style. * Many variants of the Labyrinth Watchers wield scythes similar the one the Pthumerian Elder uses, albeit much smaller; the latter is also nearly identical to the scythe weilded by Martyr Logarius. * The Pthumerians that only appeared in the chalice dungeons, where originally meant to appear in nearly all the main game areas. * The Pthumerians might be based on the K'n-yan a fictional civilization from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Mound_(short_story) "The Mound"] - a horror/science fiction novella by American author H. P. Lovecraft. The K'n-yan is a highly advanced telepathic civilization who worshipped the Old Great Ones (Cthulhu, Shub-Niggurath, Nug and Yeb, Ghatanothoa). ** The people of K'n-yan live underground and also utilize undead slaves, reanimated from the bodies of ancient enemies or inferior members of the ruling class. They attained immortality and subjugated other races before them thanks to their technology and ability to dematerialize and rematerialize at will. The underground people also customarily engage in several forms of sadism, depraved practices, ritualistic orgies and unspeakable horrors such as extended public torture, random body modifications and mutilations of other slave species as entertainment, in order to gratify their time-dulled senses. References Category:Pthumerians